


Sundays

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has always hated Sundays. </p><p>But now, Sundays mean the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble that possessed me. I was thinking of Mickey hating Sundays, and this is what came out. Please dont hate me haha

Mickey never liked sundays. When he was younger, before his mom had passed away, she would always take him to church on sunday mornings. He never really believed in god, even at 8 years old, but he loved just getting to spend time with his mother. They would sneak back into the house and if anyone asked, they had just went to the store. THey would even bring home a little bit of groceries just so that it didnt look like a lie. 

When he was 14, it was a sunday morning when he walked in the bathroom and found his mother with a needle in her lifeless body. He remembers jerking her body, begging for her to wake up. He also remembers Mandy coming in, telling him to ‘shut the fuck up, Im trying to sleep’. 

Her funeral was the following Sunday. Only he and Mandy showed up. Terry and his brothers didnt bother. Mickey guessed they thought they were too good to say goodbye to their drug addicted mother and wife. But Mickey wasnt. It was the day that his mother passed away that Mickey began putting on his bad attitude front. He had only ever loved his mother and was determined to never love anyone ever again, because they would always end up leaving. 

Years later, It was a Sunday when he heard his Gallagher tell him he was leaving for the Army. At first, Mickey didnt care. Atleast he wanted Ian to think that. Because Ian deserved better. Mickey was fucked for life and he didnt want to bring down someone with dreams of getting out of that god forsaken hell hole of a town. That night, a cold Sunday night, Mickey sat on the edge of his bed, tears flooding his eyes as he held his hands together and prayed to whoever was in the sky. He prayed that Ian would be safe and would come home alive. He prayed that Ian would come home to him. He also cursed whoever was in the sky for not letting him tell Ian how much he loved him and needed him to stay. To just not go. 

It was a Sunday when Ian returned to the Southside. It was a Sunday when Mickey answered his door to the Army clad red head. It was a Sunday when he wrapped his arms around his red heads neck and told him he would kick his ass if he ever left again. It was a Sunday when Mickey told Ian Gallagher that he loved him and he was gay. 

Thinking about it, Mickey discovered that the day Ian Gallagher wormed his way into his life with a tire iron and amazing sex, it was a Sunday. 

Sunday was a very important day to Mickey. More Important than anything that had ever happend to him. 

It was a Sunday, many years later when Mickey put a ring on Gallagher’s finger. It wasnt a gay or faggot-y thing either. Mickey wouldn't put up with that shit. That Sunday, was the Sunday that Ian and Mickey started their new life together, as one. Sundays were the most important days to Mickey Milkovich and his Husband.


End file.
